


Now and Then

by Yojimbra



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Childhood Friends, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Romance, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Ruby Rose is excited for her first trip to I-Island! There are so many heroes she wants to meet! So many items she wants to test! And, and, and... Holy crap Deku is here! And wait. Deku is Izuku. What the fuck? And why is he hot?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	Now and Then

Thud. 

“Ruby!” 

“I’m Okay!” 

“Is the wall?”

“...”

“Ruby!” 

“Yes?” 

Izuku glanced up at the source of the noise: his new home, at least until his dad’s job here was done. It was a lot bigger than the apartment they had in Japan―a lot lot bigger― and it was even bigger than Kacchan’s house. The yard was huge! It was on the front and the back! There were a lot of pretty flowers too! 

“If you broke something your father’s going to hear about it!” 

Mr. Taiyang gave a laugh and looked back at Izuku’s dad and his mom. “Well, they’re as lively as ever, but don’t let the rowdiness scare you, my youngest is just a bit of a handful.” 

“Ruby right?” Dad said with a light laugh in his voice, before he ruffled Izuku’s hair. “She’s about Izuku’s age right?” 

“Yeah, right on actually, Yang’s a bit older but she likes to play with her sister too.” Mr. Taiyang had shown Izuku several pictures of his girls, one was taller and had blonde hair, that one was Yang, and there was also the smaller one with dark reddish hair, that one was Ruby. 

Apparently, they were who Izuku was supposed to be friends with for the next two years. 

That meant that Izuku would be going to school here for a while before he went back to Japan and started school there. 

Stupid Kacchan, this was all his fault. If he hadn’t done that, then mom wouldn’t have wanted to travel with dad for a while. 

“Anyways,” Mr. Taiyang opened the front door with a smile on his face. “Let’s see my family before my daughter explodes.” He paused and looked down at them. “Not that she actually explodes, she’s just really excitable. And fast.”

“Hey dork! Dad’s home!” 

“Yang! Don’t call your sister a dork!” Taiyang shouted into the house, he paused and looked at them all. “Uhh, well, so much for introductions. Why don’t you all come on in.”

The inside of the house smelled really really good. Like that time Mom made a pie, only a lot better. There was also a lot of stuff, with a big fire-place, a big couch, a big stuffed bear looking thing, and even a couple of weapons hanging above the fireplace. Maybe all those fairy tales were onto something with how western houses were really supposed to look. 

That blonde girl—Yang—was laying on the couch, wearing some really short shorts and a casual tank top while she played some kind of a video game. She waved her hand and gave a “Yo, welcome to our home.”

A woman with long dark hair came walking around the corner, and the smell of yummy stuff got even stronger. She was wearing a uhh, Izuku didn’t know what they were called, but they were a dress like thing, but had lots of frills and a super puffy skirt and were white. She looked like she walked out of a fairy tale though! 

Her smile vanished and she whacked Yang on the head with a pillow. “Yang! I thought I told you to get dressed!”

“What’s the deal? They’re going to be living with us for a while.” Yang flailed, falling off the couch and then standing up. “Might as well be comfortable around them.”

“Just go put on your dress to make me happy.” The lady gave a smile that made Izuku feel a hint of fear. “And go get your sister.”

“Fine,” Yang stomped up the stairs. “Hey dork!” 

“Yang!” 

“Fine!” 

“Sorry about that.” The lady straightened her clothes and walked forward, extending her hand towards Mom and Dad. “My name is Summer Rose, it’s a pleasure to meet all three of you.”

“Likewise,” Dad said in his usual business tone. “I’m Hiashi Midoriya, and this is my wife Inko, and our son Izuku.”

Mom and dad bowed at the waist, and Izuku followed suit. 

“Thank you for having us!”

“Oh my,” Summer gave a cheerful laugh, “Well their first impression certainly beat ours.” 

“Haha, just a bit, but I didn’t give you any real warning,” Mr. Taiyang gave Summer a small kiss on the head. “Anyways, welcome to our home Midoriya clan, why don’t we—”

“I’m here!” A short girl wearing a red skirt and a black top came running from down the stairs a red cloak chasing after her. She slammed into the side of the couch and bounced off of it like it was nothing. “I’m here I’m here I’m—” she stopped and looked right at Izuku. She blinked, and in a swirl of petals she was right in front of him. “Oh hi! You’re Izuku right? Mom showed me your picture! You’re going to be living with us right? Who’s your favorite hero? Mines my mom! But besides her I like Prinz Eugen! She’s awesome! Oh! And Jaune Arc is awesome too! Oh and—”

“Ruby,” Summer said softly, “Sorry about that she’s—” 

“Izuku’s the same way,” Mom replied. 

It took Izuku’s brain nearly two seconds to fully process the fact that a girl was touching him, and then another two seconds to realize that she was talking about heroes! “My favorite hero is All Might! He’s so cool and strong! And the way he always saves people with a smile on his face is awesome!”

“Oh! I heard about him!” Ruby jumped up and down. 

“Ruby,” Summer nudged both of them along, “Why don’t you take Izuku to your room for a bit.” 

“Okay!” 

Petals. Zooming. 

And then still ness. Well mostly stillness. Izuku kept moving forward, stumbling into a strange, and very red room before he landed on a soft bed. 

“Ruby! Don’t use your quirk inside!” 

“Sorry!” Ruby called back, from outside of her door. 

Izuku gathered himself and looked at Ruby. He had moved so fast. “That was your quirk?” 

“Yeah!” Ruby jumped over onto her bed and sat down on it. “I’m not really good at controlling it yet! I crash a lot! And sometimes I use it on accident like just now!” She pulled off her sock to show a bandage on her knee. “See! I got this one when I crashed into a tree!” She rolled up the sleeve of her dress and showed of a few more on her arms. “These ones were from a bush.” 

“But don’t worry!” Ruby smiled ear to ear. “I’m going to learn how to use my quirk and become an even better hero than my mom!”

“You want to be a hero too?” Izuku asked, going wide eyed. “That’s what I want to be when I grow up!”

“Woah really? My sister does too!” Ruby flailed her arms smiling and spinning. “Who do you want to be like, Oh! I bet it’s like Jaune! He’s so awesome and handsome with how he uses his quirk to heal people! Oh! Or Pyrrha! She’s really cool and awesome! Apparently her quirk is magnatenisim.”

“Magnetism?”

“Yeah that!” Ruby ran around her room, showing off all of her posters and pointing to the various heroes that she liked. “Well, who do you want to be like?”

“All Might!” He was even wearing All Might underwear right now. But he wasn’t going to let Ruby know that. But he didn’t have any of his stuff, that was all still in the car. “He’s really awesome and super strong!”

“Right right! What’s he like?” Ruby flopped down onto her bed next to him, there was hero stuff on her ceiling too. He liked her room, there were action figures of heroes, and just a lot of other hero stuff too. She even had her own computer. 

“Why don’t I show you? We can use your computer, right?”

“Oh! Yeah! Sure!” 

It took Izuku only a second to find his favorite video. 

And Ruby promptly freaked out. “That was amazing! When he came out of the flames carrying all those people like it was nothing! He’s awesome! I can see why you like him so much!”

“Well, he is the number one in Japan.” Izuku couldn’t help but let his own excitement shine through as he wiggled at Ruby’s delight in his favorite hero. “He’s probably even the best hero in the whole world!”

Ruby laughed a big smile on her face. “Well just wait! Once I become a hero I’ll become an even better one than him!”

Yang walked in, still not wearing the dress she had been sent up here to put on. Without even a thought she wandered over and flopped down on Ruby’s bed. “What are you two dorks doing?”

“Talking about heroes!” Ruby spun around smiling from ear to ear. “Izuku likes heroes like I do! He even showed me All Might! He’s so awesome! And did you know that Izuku wants to be a hero too? Isn’t that awesome sis?”

“Sure,” Yang let out a breath. “Then what’s his quirk?” 

That happy feeling he had moments ago. It was gone. Reality had caught up with him and now even here, he was going to be made fun of for being quirkless. But. He couldn’t hide it. 

Ruby looked at him expectedly, her entire body shaking and she was biting her lip as she smiled harder than anyone had ever smiled at him before. 

“I don’t have a quirk.”

“Oh.”

He hated that sound. 

XXXX Years Later XXXX

“Can you believe it Yang?” Ruby let out another excited squeal, it was easily her third or fifth—or twelfth—time making that noise, but she was way too excited about all of this. “We’re finally at I-Island! I never thought we’d get an invitation but we did! And it’s just as amazing as I always knew it was.” 

Yang sighed, which was totally fine, because there was no way that her sister was going to get her down in the slightest. Not happening Yang! She was going to maintain her hype until they got back home and she crashed for like a week! Nothing was going to ruin this week! “We haven’t even landed yet Rubes.”

Details!

“But I can see it!”

“You’re eighteen, when are you going to stop acting like you’re ten?” 

“Never!” 

“Guh, this is going to be a long week.” Yang crossed her arms again, but Ruby could tell she was just as excited about this as she was. “But, we’re landing soon, so we should get into our hero costumes right?” 

“Oh, right!” 

Her hero costume hadn’t changed since she graduated: basic corset, combat skirt with a tactical rip (looking like a badass was tactical!), boots designed for kicking ass, her mother’s cloak, and Crescent Rose, her trusted weapon for years now. Izuku had helped her make it, and he was the one that figured out how to get it to fire in scythe mode, a small thing that had become such a huge part of her fighting style. 

“Izuku,” she muttered, tying the last part of her costume in place. It had been years since she had last heard or seen from him. He wanted to be a hero too, but as someone that was quirkless that was pretty much impossible. But he was really smart and loved heroes. He’d probably love a place like I-Island where the best heroes from around the world gathered from time to time. 

“Maybe he found his way onto I-Island.” 

“Izuku and Ruby sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N—”

“Stuff it Yang! I was not thinking about him!”

“I never said you were~” Yang sung, then she reached over and pulled Ruby into a headlock. “But come on Sis, you’ve been thinking about your little crush forever! It just sucks that you didn’t figure out you liked him until he was already back in Japan.”

“It’s not like that Yang! He was just my friend! And besides! Don’t you think this is the kind of place he would absolutely love?” Ruby pointed out the window as their plane started it’s landing descent. They rushed back to their seats and strapped in. “I mean there’s heroes from everywhere here!” 

“Yeah, yeah, and you’re both major hero nerds.” Yang rolled her eyes. “I still remember the time you fainted when you met Jaune and Pyrrha for the first time, you were basically foaming at the mouth!”

“And you went gaga over their baby! It’s like your maternal instincts are—” Yang kicked her. “—Ow! Yang! That hurt!”

“Deal with it!” Yang let out a huff and looked out the window. “I can’t help it if babies are cute.”

Having a sister was equal parts awesome and suckage. 

They got through the security gates with no problems and were even given keys to one of the most amazing hotel rooms she had ever seen. But, the real event was in the city proper. 

“Omigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigod!” She could barely contain herself! There were so many amazing things! So much tech! So many heroes! She needed all of their autographs. Where was her autograph book! It had to be somewhere. “Yang!”

“What?” Her sister asked with a snicker in her voice. She did something. 

“Where’s my autograph book? Did you do something with it?”

Yang hooked her arm around Ruby’s shoulder and hugged her tight. Too tight. She did something. “Oh, well since you’re one of the top heroes of our home, I thought I’d save us all some embarrassment and took it out of your bag before we left.”

“Yaaaang! How could you!”

“Oh hey is that Deku?” 

She knew it was a distraction! She knew it was. But she still looked. Deku was one of the most up and coming rookies in Japan! He was amazing! Before he had even graduated highschool he was in the top ten! He saved that many people! He was strong, tall, and—Holy shit he’s here. 

Deku was standing in the middle of the courtyard, a bunch of people surrounded him as he signed some autographs. He looked even better in person! His iconic green costume with heavier armor around his legs enhanced his iconic shoot style, and all of his tech was custom too! From some girl called Mei Hatsume! It was amazing! The way he could use his quirk and his gauntlets to create shockwaves! He even managed to put out a fire with a flick! A flick! He was probably going to be a better hero than All Might ever was!

“Well?” Yang pushed on her shoulder, “You’re not going to say hi to him?” 

“I would but I don’t have my autograph book.”

“Hmm, fair. But I have an idea.” Yang’s grip turned into an iron shackle around Ruby’s wrist as the much taller and stronger girl did her sisterly duty and marched towards the nearest object that would embarrass Ruby. Which in this case happened to be Deku. “Hey Deku!”

“Yang! Please don’t do this! I’m sorry about the time that I set your bra on fire! It was totally my fault but I didn’t mean anything by it!” Yang did not even blink as she continued to drag Ruby closer and closer to Deku. Why did her sister have to have super strength even when she wasn’t mad? It wasn’t fair! Sure she was technically really fast even when she wasn’t using her quirk but that’s besides the point!

“The rising star Red Riding Hood—” God her name was terrible. “—the scythe hero wants to—”

“Did you say Red Riding Hood?” Deku asked, and walked over to them. Oh wow he was so close. And tall. Why was he tall? Deku’s smile showed through his mask, and his kind green eyes were targeted solely on her. “Oh wow, and you’re Raging Dragon! I’ve heard so much about both of you!” 

“Huh?” Yang’s mouth dropped and Ruby agreed. 

Huh?

“You know who we are?” Ruby asked, her cheeks burning as she flailed her arms. “Omg, I can’t believe Deku knows who I am! I can’t believe this! Yang!” Ruby grabbed onto her sister’s shoulders and shook her. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know Rubes! I don’t know!” 

“Wait,” Deku’s voice rose a bit and he looked at both of them. “Yang? Ruby?” 

“Yeah?” They both asked, still in a mild state of shock. 

And then Deku just took her day and completely fucked it up. He pulled off his hood, showing his face. A face she recognized from years ago. “It’s me, Izuku. I can’t believe we’re meeting like this.”

“Holy shit.”

Again. Ruby agreed with her sister. 

But more importantly. 

It was unfair how ungodly hot Izuku was now.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Yoji19816784
> 
> Follow me at twitter!


End file.
